


Team Building

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Clit Slapping, Come Shot, Double Penetration, Erotica, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: You thought you were nothing but a front desk employee, little did you know that the players themselves had their own thoughts on where you stood in the team.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, MSBY Black Jackals/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 537
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Cadence's Kinktober 2020, HAIKYUU|HQ





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> I was very intimidated to write this one because I started losing track of limbs just from writing a threesome but I ended up having a lot of fun with his! I did have to remind myself to give each character equal amounts of attention and got sufficiently teased by my friend for blatantly being biased towards me own favs in the first draft lmao

It started out innocent, but isn’t that what they all say?

You joined the Black Jackals as nothing but a part-time front desk clerk, sitting right beside the entrance of the team clubhouse and handling all the calls or visitor enquiries. Occasionally, the players of the team would pass by your spot each morning before they went in for their intense training. 

You didn’t think much about it when you took the job, you only did it because it paid well and had a light workload. You weren’t expecting the athletes you were technically for to bother with you when you were just a front desk worker, fully thinking that your interactions with them would be limited to the polite greetings they threw down as they passed you by.

Oh how terribly wrong you were.

Perhaps you just had a very inaccurate impression on star athletes or the jackals were just such eccentric characters, but they quickly made a point to let you know that they very much so remembered you. Especially the few players that were around your age, who seemed to try and grab whatever chance they could get to talk to you.

Bokuto was the first one to approach you on your very first shift, letting out a loud “oh?” when he walked past the glass doors that one morning to see a new face by the table. He was not shy at all, bouncing towards your direction and bombarding you with questions the moment he leaned over the desk. You were enamored by his energy but also very endeared by how he was upfront about his thoughts. You were always looking forward to seeing him, replying to his dramatic waves with what you hoped would be an equally cheerful smile. You also formed the habit of watching the team’s matches because of him, knowing that he would sulk if you appeared to be clueless when he excitedly asked about his performance the following day.

He was a joy to be around but you were always reminding yourself that he was just being friendly with how straight forward he was sometimes, or when he excitedly hold you by the shoulders after a particularly good game. You still felt your skin heating up when he told you how great you were, your face pressed right up against his chest as each word that left his mouth had you feeling his firm muscles flexing before pulling away, leaving you there to repeat again and again in your head that it could not possibly mean anything more than a friendly gesture. 

It was a generally agreed fact among MSBY employees that Hinata was the undoubted staff favourite among the team. You melted for him the moment he flashed you a wide smile, his hands pushing his choppy bangs back as he welcomed you to the team. Hinata was an angel in human form and you could not hide the amount of affection you had for him no matter how much you tried. You always eased a little when the bright shade of orange popped up in your vision, followed by his voice that always reminded you of sunshine. The other members often complained that you were biased but could you be blamed? He was just so cute, so lovely. 

But occasionally, you would be reminded that he wasn’t that much different to the rest of his team when it came down to the way he carried himself and that you likely shouldn’t let your alert drop so ridiculously low around him even though he always gave you the feeling that there was no need for that. The warmth he radiated sometimes felt a little bit like a burn, eliciting a strange spark on your skin when he pulled you into a tight hug only to release you with a gasp, excusing it as an old habit he couldn’t brush off after years in another part of the world. 

Even though you had never seen his hands linger on other people’s backs the way he seemed to graze his fingers along the dip of your back.

Miya, who insisted that you call him Atsumu upon 5 seconds of meeting you for the first time, was a tricky one. Everything from the way he swiped his hair to the side in one perfectly gelled curl to the way he walked screamed trouble. You did your research on the team before taking up the job and people’s views on him were terribly polarised that you were almost intimidated before you even saw him in person. But he wasn’t exactly what you had expected, his eyes curling up into two curves like the moon as he propped his arms up at the front desk, leaning his chin on his palm as he continued to blatantly slipped flirtatious remarks into everything he said. 

He had no issue saying things just to watch you get flustered, only to left with a chuckle or a shameless pat on your head. You were certain that he simply found you fun to mess around with and every other person on the staff team would tell you that his flirting was more or less for giggles. But that didn’t stop your heart from pounding whenever the curl of his syllables was just a little bit too sweet that it made your scalp tingle, his eyes bearing into yours in a split moment of intensity before breaking back into his usual self, leaving you there confused as to how much of it was just for show and how much truth was there in each joke.

Sakusa was both easy to understand and one that you could not begin to comprehend. He didn’t bother to hide any disinterest or discontent towards any situation but you were also confused as to where you lie on that meter. He was a lot more distant compared to his teammates at first, the things he said to you within your first week could be count with three fingers and there were all from a good distance away from you. But when the others piled around the front desk, he was always the one to pull them back and tell them to give you space or to remind you that if they annoyed you you should just tell them as it was, to which you would always smile and say you didn’t mind. 

It was his way of showing that you were alright in his book and sometimes, just sometimes, you would wonder if you could count that as special treatment when he got just a little closer to you when there was no one around. You always felt little under his stare when he moved your wrist away to check the other’s attendance on the record, like he would notice if you did so little as breathe with his inky eyes that seemed to have endless depth.

The feeling of his fingers barely touching your skin was always the hardest to brush away even moments after he was gone from your sight.

You didn’t think too much about the way they subtly fight for your attention, brushing it off as just them being the chaotic bunch they were. Until the lingering touches got a little more apparent and they didn’t try to hide away from eyeing you up and down when you walked by that you wondered if they were so attentive towards you for less innocent reasons. Yet, you still passed it off as nothing. They were athletes, there must be people way more attractive than you they were surrounded with, why would they forgo those people and go for the girl at the front desk.

So you didn’t overthink it when they stopped you at the front door of the clubhouse right as you were about to get off your shift with Bokuto and Hinata right at your face, Atsumu leaning against the wall with a small grin while Sakusa looked on from afar, asking if you wanted to go with them to this nice private club to celebrate their earlier win.

It might be the pounding music of the club or the red-toned lights that masked everything with a provocative glow, or the few shots of liquor down your throat, or that being trapped between four muscular bodies that were pumped with adrenaline was enough of a push to send you trailing off your usual path but you soon found yourself wondering if they had known what they were doing all along and you didn’t exactly mind.

They must have felt it too, or else you would not end up at where you were now.

The beat of the bass from the music was just dragging at your ears, sounding so distant from the backroom you were now in. Their hands were on you in a messy tangle the moment the door locked, your clothes scattered on the floor as they torn and pulled to stripe you down. 

The AC was blaring but your bare skin felt ridiculously hot as you focused on nothing but how Bokuto’s hand was running all over your body, his tongue stealing every inch of oxygen away from your lungs as you sat right against his hard-on. Your back was pressed up on Hinata’s chest, his lips sucking and nibbling on the soft skin of your neck as he wrapped his toned arms around you, kneading and fondling your tits in his calloused hands. Sakusa retreated to the side the moment they pulled you down onto the sofa, leaning back as he watched on. The idea of him drinking in every bit of your naked body being groped and played with had you grinding onto the two men you were sandwiched between much more exaggeratedly, wanting to make him snap. Atsumu was also watching, leaning back on the small table at the centre of the large room right next to you, fisting his cock in hand without a bit of shame at the performance you were putting on.

A pinch at your nipples had you clenching and Bokuto groaned at your wetness that was starting to gather. He dug his hand into your hips and Hinata held you by the waist, the two strong men lifting you up with ease. You whimpered when you felt Bokuto’s tip positioning at your cunt, the stretch making your rolled your eyes back and arched back against the other male as he sunk you down onto his length. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight...” Bokuto grunted, his fingers gripping onto your thighs as his brows furrowed together. He buried his face at the crook of your neck as he started thrusting up, each snap of his hips pushing you back against Hinata who had his cock right between the soft flesh of your ass. You gripped onto his arm for leverage, feeling his length pushing your hips apart as Bokuto set his pace. Your head fell back as the grunts and pants from them overtook your senses, your eyes closed with your lips parted at the feeling of being filled up. 

A tap at your cheeks had you trying your hardest to open your lids only to see Atsumu standing in front of you with his cock in hand.

“I hope you’re not forgetting about me already...” he mused, gripping your chin with his free hand and tilting you to his side so he could take a good look at your face when you get fucked. 

Your moans came out as warm huffs of air as you let the two men you were straddling used you as they pleased. Atsumu’s eyes were glinting as he slapped your cheeks with his cock, brushing his tip against your bottom lip mockingly. He felt himself filling and warming up in his hand at the glisten on your lips from his precum, making sure to leave a mess behind. A jolt of Bokuto’s hips sent shivering shocks down your spine and you moaned at the numbing pleasure only to have your voice muffled by Atsumu shoving his cock in between your mouth roughly. 

Between Bokuto rutting in you and Hinata grinding your ass, you found yourself not even caring about the burn at the back of your throat when Atsumu took things into his own hands and thrust up in your mouth at a pace he saw fit. His tongue was poking out, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he held your head still, feeling a rush in his veins when you gagged around his cock. Your eyes welled up at the soreness that shot right up to your nose as he hilted in your mouth, the tip of your nose touching the base of him with each plow of his hips.

“You like us using you, huh?” Atsumu let out a breathy laugh, pulling his cock out of your lips and watched as drool leaked down your chin when you obediently lolled your tongue out. The droplet of tear that finally couldn’t be contained by the frame of your eyes added into the sloppiness when he pressed his cock on your flattened tongue, meanly watching the white substance pooling on your tongue as you struggled to breathe through your nose.

You gasped when Bokuto suddenly bit down at your shoulder as he pulsed in you, groaning when you clamped down around him at the pain. Hinata hissed when your nails scratched down on his arm, pushing his cock between your cheeks harder. You whimpered at the feeling of him pressing against your back entrance and it did not go unnoticed by the youngest male.

The sound of him sucking on his finger before realising with a pop had your back arching in anticipation, a silver string of saliva connected his lips and his digit before he traced it along your rim. You mewled when he pushed one knuckle in tentatively, the shot of pain in your untouched hole adding to the fullness you were already overwhelmed by with Bokuto’s cock plunging in and out of your sloppy cunt. 

“You don’t want in, Omi?” Atsumu said in a sing-song voice, tilting his head back at the man who was sitting at the corner. You snapped your head back right at the moment Hinata pushed his finger in deeper, your face contorting in pleasure right towards where Sakusa sat. He was a good distance away like he always did except there was no mistaking what the print on his pants was from and it was enough to have your mouth going dry at the thought of him joining in. 

You gasped when Atsumu yanked your face back by your head, his chin right next to yours as he stared at the man with a knowing smirk as he glanced at you, “You want him in?"

Sakusa felt his own breath hitched at how beautifully fucked out you looked. Your tits were still bouncing from the strength of Bokuto rocking your body and your brows furrowed together as your lips fell apart with nothing but whimpers and cracked moans slipped past your lips. A sharp cry ripped from the back of your throat when Hinata slipped another digit into your tight hole, now plunging them slowly inside of you and dragging over your tight muscles. Even with the layer of tears glossing over your eyes, he could see that your pupils were blown out wider than the moon, trails of drool still visible on your face from Atsumu’s earlier toying.

“Sa- ah! Kiyoomi please...”

The corner of his lips twitched, his gaze visibly darkening at the pant of his name rolling off your tongue. Atsumu was now grinning ear to ear when Sakusa got up and took a few almost uncharacteristically hasty steps to where your bodies were tangled up. 

“Shit- I’m close,” Bokuto panted against your skin. The lost of contact made you whine when he pushed you off his lap, your sensitive hole clenching around nothing as the sudden emptiness made you hyperaware of the fingers still rubbing in your ass.

A sharp sting at your clit had your body jerking backwards with a broken squeal. Sakusa rubbed his long, defined fingers along your sopping folds. You were not sure if he looked disgusted or aroused and you felt your body heating up at any of those possibilities. It was his name you screamed next time he pulled his hand back before slapping against your cunt, pulling away not without a drag of his finger against your clit.

“So greedy that three isn’t enough for you?” his voice dripped with mockery and you felt your scalp numbing at his tone, eager for him to land his hands on you again. You clenched at the snicker that slipped from his lips, “Whore.”

You did not have time to process the way your body reacted to his low sneer when you were pulled up to your wobbling feet by a hand you could not begin to make out its owner before you were pressed up against Atsumu. Your head felt dizzy when he pulled you down to sit on his lap, facing the three other man as he spread your legs apart.

Your face burnt when he brushed the pad of his finger along your slit, putting your bare cunt on display for them to see. You wanted to hide your face at the way they gawked at you, not even a single thing hiding you from their sharp gaze as Atsumu collected the clear essence that was gushing out with how much your body wanted more from the loss of friction. 

You met their eyes with a wanton stare when the man behind you held your jaw in his hand and forced you to look at them. His cock that was still wet with your spit now brushing against your folds and you felt deprived at how turned on you felt to have all of them watch your pussy suck him in inch by inch. 

Bokuto had his hand around his shaft, tugging at it slowly with your arousal coating his length and Hinata licked his lips as his eyes did not peel away from your glistening cunt even for a second. Sakusa did not even bother to pull his fly down completely pulling his half-hard cock out, taking one stride forward as Atsumu slowly rolled his hips against you. He took advantage of the way Atsumu was still gripping at your chin, pulling your head back before spitting down your opened mouth.

The string connecting his puckered lips to your mouth had your mind going blank, eliciting a silent whine from the back of your throat. Sakusa hummed, the sound of approval making your knees go weak under Atsumu’s hands who were still holding them apart. A snap of his hips had you mewling, your mouth still opened, not daring to move even though the drool pooling up was leaking down your chin into the existing mess when Atsumu bounced you on his cock.

The loud squelching of your cunt around his length had the other men itching. You nearly lost balance when Bokuto grabbed you by the hand and guided it to his cock, his head throwing back when you immediately wrapped your fingers around his girth. His cock was still slick with your arousal, letting you flick your wrist along his shaft.

“Urgh- that’s it... that’s it-“

You could barely see through the thin gap between your closing lids when you felt something prodding at your lips, a sharp tug against your scalp had you gasping and immediately muffled by the burning length in your cavity.

“Suck.”

You moaned around his length when Atsumu thrust up unexpectantly, his hands digging into your hips as he plunged deep inside you. Sakusa groaned at the vibration, watching with intent as you struggled to remain balance with your hand around Bokuto and the other holding onto his thigh for leverage as you bobbed your head along his length. You hollowed your cheeks out, desperate to please him. The twitch of the arch of his eyebrows had you burning, your mouth more eager as you tentatively starting throwing your hips back.

You whined when you were suddenly pulled off of Sakusa’s cock only to have him tilting your head to the side with Hinata waiting for you. He was already leaking with pre-cum, a soft whimper ripping from his throat when you took him in. The loud slurps of your drooling lips and skin slapping against skin filled your ears, making the coil in you tightened as you focused on getting them off with your lips alternating between them, your hand jerking the other off when you switched.

“Look at us in the eyes while you slobber all over us.”

Sakusa’s authoritative tone had your knees weak and you fought back the desire to close your eyes from the toe curling sensation of being completely occupied to look up at him. Hinata grunted when you turned to gave his cock a few tugs before taking him back in, your jaw already going sore but still sucking him eagerly.

“You’re so pretty like this...” Hinata cooed, brushing the drop of tear rolling down your face with his thumb as he patted the back of your head. You pulled away, licking a stripe along the vein at the underside of his cock. He hummed in content, his eyes shutting tight when you swiped your tongue against the slit at the tip before sinking back down. “keep going... yeah- there you go...”

You could feel Bokuto pulsing in your hand and even with blurred vision, you twisted your body to the side just to make sure he wouldn’t be left out too. Atsumu’s cock was still driving in and out of you when Bokuto moaned loudly, the shift in your position had Atsumu’s tip rubbing against your spongey walls.

“So good, so good-” incoherent mumbles fell off his lips and Atsumu chuckled, leaning down so that his lips were right by your ear.

“Look at you stuffing your mouth full while your cunt gets wrecked,” his voice sent chills down your spine like electricity, “you have no idea how long we’ve wanted to do this to you...”

Your mind felt feverish at the thought of them fantasising about passing you around, fucking you up like you were just a doll for them to use as they were right now. You gagged around Bokuto’s length when he thrust up, pushing you off of him gasping for air only to have Sakusa yanking you down on him instead. 

“When you walked by during practice...” Atsumu emphasised with a jolt of his hips, hilting right against the spot deep inside of you that was guaranteed to make your body shudder, “letting us flirt with you without a single clue what nasty thoughts we have of you...”

He pulled your head away from the other men, holding you still so that you could see the way they touched themselves to your contorting face and fluttering folds that had your juices gushing down from your thighs. His breath was hot against your ear and his tongue traced the rounded lob before pressing his voice down.

“We just knew you would be the perfect team slut.”

You cum with a sharp squeal, your head falling back against his chest as you clenched around him with dots of white in your vision. You were not sure if they heard what he just whispered in your ear, but the look on their faces was enough proof that he was not lying. Hinata sounded in awe when he gasped, giving himself a firm tuck at the sight of your body quivering. Sakusa clicked his tongue at the cocky grin on his teammates face behind you.

“Tsum Tsum, don’t hog...” Bokuto whined, already moving forward to kiss you square on the lips as his hand cupped your tits. You whimpered, your cunt still sensitive with Atsumu’s cock hard inside of you.

“Right, right...” 

You mewled at the emptiness when you were shoved against Bokuto’s chest, your hole clenching around nothing when you were just filled earlier. Bokuto held you by the waist, his hand at the small of your back before he threw you down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. You arched off of the glass at the lack of temperature stark against your warm skin, your head almost dangling off the edge as your legs were pushed apart.

You could not begin to tell which hand belonged to who. All you could register was the way not an inch of your skin was left untouched as they looked down on you like predators eyeing their prey.

It was the feast of wild wolves, each on with their eyes glinting like they just saw flesh for the first time after seasons of starvation.

Blood rushed to your brain as your face hung upside down, feeling a little light headed when Sakusa shoved his cock in your mouth. He did not give you the leisure to take it at your pace this time, muffling your moans with a vigorous snap of his hips when Hinata licked up from the bottom of your leaking folds all the way up to the hood of your clit. He groaned at the taste of your arousal on his tongue, latching his lips onto your pussy to lap up the leaking juices. 

Your eyes were rolled back to the back of your head as you tried your best to breathe through your nose but each surge of Sakusa’s pelvis had his balls slapping against your cheeks. Atsumu crawled over your frame, straddling your chest with his feet planted on your sides as he fondled your tits roughly, pushing them together before slipping his cock in between the soft mounds. The stickiness from your slick on his cock was apparent on your skin as he pushed his hips forward, grunting at the feeling of your tits squishing around his cock.

Your neck was extended backwards, your throat bobbing up and down every time you gagged around Sakusa’s cock. A slight tap of Bokuto’s tip under your jaw had your attention diverted away momentarily from soreness in your nose and the toe curling shocks of Hinata’s tongue flicking against your cunt, your hands that were gripping onto the glass table for dear life flailing to reach for him. You could barely fit him in your hand, trying to rub your thumb along his tip before going down with nothing but his panting and moans guiding you forward.

Hinata smacked his lips together loudly when he pulled away from your cunt, the clear essence trailing down his jaw. You moaned around Sakusa when you felt Hinata pushing his tip along your slit, marveling at how wet you were. Sakusa hissed at the vibration from the back of your throat when Hinata bottomed out inside of you, his hands gripping onto your ankles as he pushed your legs back. 

The sounds bouncing off the walls were pornographic. The squelches of your cunt clamping down on Hinata as he hilted in you at a newfound angle and Atsumu’s length rubbing along your chest, together with your gags when Sakusa held your head still as his tip hit the back of your throat. You could hear your hand gliding off the lingering wetness on Bokuto’s cock right by your ear with how close he was, his length pulsing in your hand whenever the circle formed by your fingers cuffed around his base.

Hinata’s nails dug into your skin as he plowed inside of you, biting his lips to hold himself back from cumming from your warmth when your velvety walls spasmed around him. The saltiness was all you could taste on your tongue when you gulped the moment Sakusa pulled away, your lips hanging open as the band in your stomach snapped almost painfully.

“Ah- hmph!”

Sakusa pumped his length in his hand furiously, snickering when you darted your tongue out to catch the beads of white leaking down the side of his cock. Hinata let out a loud moan when you came around him, giving a few more thrusts before pulling out of you entirely to replace it with his digits. 

“Shouyo, come here,” Atsumu beckoned, letting go of your tits to kneeled over your face on his knees. 

“Where do you want our cum, baby? Hm?” Bokuto asked with a panting murmur, his chest heaving as your wrists slowed down. 

Sakusa had his hand in your hair, holding you there as he gave his length a firm tug. “Do it on her face,” he gritted, “she’s begging for it.”

You whined, forcing your eyes open when you felt your scalp going numb. Your breath hitched as spurts of white landed on your face, the warmth trailing down your chin and down your neck. Your vision was clouded when the droplets that landed on your forehead ran down your face, almost felt chilling on your burning skin. You opened your mouth, not caring about a thing in your head than the feeling of their release on your face. You lapped at the mixture of their cum on your face, whining at the taste. The sticky substance fell onto your chest, leaving pearls of cum behind as they calmed their breaths down.

Hinata let out a coo when you brushed your hand along the liquids pooling on your chest, pushing it around and leaving a pale sheen on your skin.

"She likes it...” Bokuto whispered, in awe at how there was a slight slither of content behind your glassy eyes on your cum-covered face, absolutely and blissfully fucked out of your mind.

Atsumu chuckled, not even caring about the mess as he leaned down to peck your jaw. “Of course she does...” he murmured against your skin, golden eyes looking up at you, “it means that she’s ours now...”

You whimpered when you felt a hand cradling the back of your neck, your lids fluttering close as a soft sigh left your lips when Sakusa’s lips ghosted over your temple. You felt goosebumps on your skin when they pressed down gently, the slightest tremble when he spoke.

“Welcome to the team.”

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
